Oftentimes in promoting a particular sales event or for decorative reasons, a retailer will utilize various posters, banners, mobiles, etc., which are suspended from the ceiling of the retail store. Heretofore, thumb tacks, staples, adhesive, and the like were utilized to attach the depending unit to the ceiling. Such methods, however, were unsatisfactory because they required special tools; frequently caused the unit and/or the ceiling to be defaced due to tearing or scarring; and after a short period of time the adhesive lost its bonding qualities.